


理想人生1-3

by xihe1983



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1983/pseuds/xihe1983
Kudos: 6





	理想人生1-3

午夜时分的警察局已经没有多少人在上班了，李东海拿着金厉旭给他的线人情报准备明天联系一下，申东熙还在几台电脑间来回穿梭，不同的人物信息不断跳出来。曺圭贤在自己办公室一边摆弄新型号的无人机，一边调校着一边的高精度色谱仪，等待解剖室的朴正洙送来毒素样本进行分析。  
金希澈把车停在警察局门口，满脸焦躁的抓了抓头发，"诶，办完这个我就要申请调职，去江原道当个社区民警。"  
"每次从警察厅回来你都这么说，也没见你哪次真的去了"金钟云撇了一眼金希澈，无情吐槽。  
"诶，真的崔始源是不是嫉妒你和我搭档所以总是跟我过不去，要是这样趁早让他把你调到听里去，我可不想莫名其妙得罪人。"金希澈也不甘示弱。  
"xxxxxxxx，希峰你是不是找打？这几次案子社会影响这么差，当然要让你努力办案了，你知不知道始源帮你顶了多少压力啊？而且今天好不容易有了进展，厅里态度已经松动了不少了。"  
"那也不能让我一周内破案吧？明明下一次满月还得一个月呢，诶你到底向着谁呢？还没确定关系呢就帮他说话，当初刚毕业那个一口一个希澈学长的钟云都要跟别人跑了啊。"  
金钟云气的要打人，金希澈赶紧下了车，坏笑着说"别生气别生气，我去局里看看他们的进展，钟云哥早点回家休息"  
金钟云下车换到驾驶座，发动了车摇下车窗，用看起来非常真挚的语气说"希澈学长啊，虽然学弟要跑了，但是你最喜欢的正洙学长回来了，老天也待你不薄吧哈哈哈哈哈哈"说完立刻脚踩油门跑路，剩下金希澈一脸恼火站在原地。  
金希澈回到局里，问了一下申东熙的进展，"有一些进展，我追溯他们三个的ip地址，发现他们都登陆过一个匿名的秘密论坛，我还在破译。看看能不能有进展。"  
"东海他们呢？"  
"厉旭整理了一下跟他们三个相关的一些民警和线人，东海去查了。"  
"好，你也早点回去，虽然时限紧你也要注意身体。还有其他人在吗？"  
"特哥还在楼下做尸检，我叫他去吃夜宵的时候看他脸色不是很好，澈哥你要不要去看看？圭贤在等特哥的样本做分析。"  
"……我知道了，你早点回去。"  
金希澈走到楼下，果然看见鉴定室和法医室都亮着灯，跟曺圭贤打了个招呼就走进了法医室的门，隔着解剖间的玻璃看了看正在工作的朴正洙，一身白衣，修长的手握着解剖刀，眼神专注，整个人透着一种锋利的美感。"果然认真的男人最有魅力"金希澈想，他这辈子是不能从朴正洙这个坎上跨过去了，甚至被绊倒了一次现在还没有站起来呢。  
他走过去敲了敲玻璃，向朴正洙示意。朴正洙看见了，整理了一下走了出来。  
"有事？"  
"刚从厅里开完会回来，看你没走，过来看看。"凑近了金希澈才明白申东熙说的脸色不好是怎么回事，朴正洙眼下有大大的黑眼圈，眼睛里也充满了红血丝，看着十分疲惫，本来白皙的肤色也看着有些暗淡，金希澈才想到朴正洙早上才飞回国内，恐怕连时差都没来得及倒就过来工作到深夜  
"厅里有什么说法吗？"  
"他们说既然有了方向要尽快破案，不然恐慌性的情绪和对警界的批评会越来越厉害，最好一周之内有结果。"  
"这真是够紧的，就算这几天能找出毒素和被害人的联系，定位凶手也不是容易的事。"朴正洙说着伸手按了按自己的太阳穴。  
"正，额，特儿你看起来脸色不太好，要不先回去休息吧。"  
"不必了，这么紧的破案时限，哪有时间休息？还有你叫我什么？"  
"嗨，也没那么严重，警察厅那个崔始源，是我们钟云的男朋友，就算过了时限，只要我们破了案，也不会怎样的。"  
"另外额，我就比你小几天，叫哥有点尴尬，我也没，叫代号又觉得生疏，所以……"  
"随便你叫什么，化学物质很容易被污染，错过了黄金时限就无法提取了，我可不能砸了我的招牌。"朴正洙说完，戴上口罩又要向解剖室走。  
"那我陪你一起。"金希澈扣住朴正洙的手腕说。  
"你帮不上忙，我自己来。"  
"以前不是我也经常陪你一起吗？何况你……"说完金希澈就立刻反应过来说错话了，两个人之间的空气都快凝固了，"何况你脸色不好，我有点担心"金希澈只能把这两句话憋回肚子。  
"随便你"朴正洙觉得实在受不了尴尬的局面，先开门进了解剖室，金希澈紧跟在他后面进去。  
"现在的难点是什么？"  
"毒素进入血液会迅速被稀释和分解，除了钾离子什么也分辨不出来，只有注射点附近才有能提取到原始毒素，但是现在找不到注射点。"  
"如果是动脉注射的话，最好是通过颈动脉，但是除了被割喉的第二具无法检验，另外两具颈动脉处都没有找到注射点，我只能一一排查上半身动脉容易注射的血管，但是几处都没有，如果凶手刻意破坏了就麻烦了。"  
"这个凶手有这么细致吗？"金希澈皱了皱眉头  
"不是细致，我解剖的过程有一种感觉，这个凶手很懂法医办案的心理和思路，他作案的手法很会利用这些东西制造盲区。"  
"那，注射点有没有可能在下半身？"  
"你说什么？"  
"根据你的思路逆向推断，这个人很懂法医，知道法医出于经验会判断注射点在上半身，那么他就选择下半身。"  
朴正洙听完立刻凑近了尸体的大腿动脉处，果然找到了一个注射点，用试纸测试了一下果然ph值异常，朴正洙立刻提取了样本封存好，交给金希澈。  
"快拿给圭贤，让他做分析。"朴正洙一脸喜色，眉眼弯弯的样子看的金希澈心里一热，赶紧拿了样本交给曺圭贤。  
"厉害啊哥，特哥弄了那么久都没找到，你一来就行了，真厉害，我看就没有你俩办不成的案子。"  
"别拍马屁了，快点化验。"  
"好好好，可是分析也需要时间，最快明天早上才能有结果"  
"行，辛苦你了，结案了我请你喝酒。"  
金希澈心情大好，哼着歌到隔壁找朴正洙，却在门口问到了一股月桂香，暗叫不好，推开门发现朴正洙瘫在椅子上，脸色发红满头虚汗，浓郁的月桂味充斥着整间房间，他赶紧过去扶起朴正洙。  
"特儿！特儿！正洙！听得到我说话么？"  
"希澈，我，好难受。"  
金希澈立刻抱着朴正洙上了车，往最近的医院开，还好警局附近就有一家警察医院。  
到了医院正好是金希澈相熟的一位医生值班，是个年轻活泼的警医，韩度威。  
"度威，刚好是你，帮我看看他还好吧？"  
"我看看，没事，就是发情了，他是被完全标记的omega，虽然服用了抑制剂，但可能是太辛苦加上收到了alpha信息素刺激，抑制剂失效了。希澈哥这么晚了带着发情的omega来找我，有情况吧，是不是介入人家家庭了？"说完坏笑了一下。  
"哎呀就别开玩笑了，他是我们队里的法医。"  
"哦，办公室恋情~"  
"哎呀真不是……你就说现在怎么办吧"  
"两种办法，因为他口服抑制剂失效了，现在打针剂也没用还会造成激素紊乱，要么就这么挺过去情热期，但是他会比较难受，二就是找到他的alpha临时标记。"  
"临时标记？"  
"alpha的信息素对被标记的omega有最好的抚慰作用，虽然最好的解决办法是结合，但是看起来他的身体状态和体力都不允许，临时标记应该是最好的办法，不过希澈哥，你能去找人家的alpha吗，不怕被打吗？先说好，别在我这打，我最怕医闹了。"  
"行我知道了，你出去吧？"  
"啊？"  
"啊什么？你不是说临时标记吗？你难不成要在这看着。"  
"可是，希澈哥，我是说，那个，"  
"说什么说，快出去，说好的医生一切为了病人呢？"  
把医生推出去之后，金希澈看了看躺在床上的朴正洙吞了吞口水。虽然刚刚嘴硬，但是毕竟时隔多年，这种触碰对他来说实在是有些陌生和紧张，他双手把朴正洙上半身扶起来靠在自己怀里，头蹭在对方颈窝里，他才发现，这个人瘦的几乎只剩一把骨头，压制住自己的心慌，靠近对方白嫩后颈滚烫跳动的腺体，熟悉又陌生的月桂味扰的他口干舌燥，毫无防备的姿态带这种危险的诱惑，最能挑动野兽侵犯的欲望，用唇轻轻触碰上那块领地，释放出自己的信息素，感受到对方的呼吸似乎也有些加快，伸出舌头温柔的舔吻，等到对方的腺体不再那么滚烫，伸出牙温柔的咬上，将檀香味的信息素注入后，两股迷人的信息素在空气中纠缠，金希澈恍惚间觉得自己好像是小说里爱上猎物的野狼，只想把对方吞进自己的怀里，融进自己的骨血。过了一会朴正洙的腺体逐渐平静，两个人的信息素也逐步消失在空气里，怀里的人呼吸逐渐平静，陷入了熟睡，金希澈将他轻轻放好在病床上，盖好被子，自己窝在沙发上睡着了。  
门外年轻的医生靠在门口，闻着空气里逐渐变薄的信息素味道，勾起了一个不明意味的笑"他是金希澈的omega吗？事情有意思了。"


End file.
